Chikor Castle Site
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '11 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 The name "Chikor" refers to a dog from Dimento legend. At the time this castle was built, the construction workers raised a stray dog for entertainment. They named the dog Chikor. One night, a fire broke out in the barracks and Chikor managed to rouse everyone before anyone was lost. From that point on, Chikor was considered a guardian angel of the workers. Hearing that tale, the owner of the castle named it Chikor Castle. The howls you hear in the wind might just be Chikor still trying to protect this castle. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ?? : Required completion of Dungeon: Permit drops in ??? (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creature List Back to top Dark Angel Statues Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but they can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statue 1 Location: Citadel Interior, 2nd Level, E8 Upon entering the dungeon, head down the stairs to a new room with a ghost. Speak to Sir Ghost Lord Midnight and accept his quest. He will require three items: * Ghost Bone x 1- Dropped from Rotting Corpse * Ghost Meat x 1- Dropped from Scavenger * Ghost Fur x 1- Dropped from Rotting Kobold Once you have all 3 items, return to Sir Ghost Lord Midnight and complete the quest. He rewards you with a Dog Crystal which unlocks the 1st Dark Angel Statue. :*'''Enemies: 5x Rush Hour Dark Angel Statue 2 Location: Citadel Interior, 1st Level, K5 For this statue you will need another dog crystal from a female ghost. To find her go left at the fork after the previous ghost and down the stairs to a large hall with zombies. Find a corridor in the opposite corner of the hall. Enter this corridor and head past the dark angel statue and a Living Statue. Here there will be 2 narrow corridors. Take the right corridor to a small room with a switch, activate this switch to unlock an area that you will need later on. Now continue ahead or backtrack and take the left narrow corridor. Both ways will lead to the female ghost, Madam Ghost Mrs. Lumley. Talk to her and accept her quest. She will ask for 5x Insect Leg from River Ancor (beetles that can be found nearby) After you have 5, return to Madam Ghost Mrs. Lumley to complete the quest. She will reward you with a Dog Crystal , that you can now use to unlock the 2nd Dark Angel. :*'Enemies: 5x Cursed Kobold' Dark Angel Statue 3 Location: Citadel Interior, 2nd Level, H5 Requires completing The Canine Treasure. One of the teleporters (right path) changes depending on where the Lion/Phoenix Dial (left path) is set. :*'Enemies: 9x Poisonous Dead, 1x Doom Sentinel' Back to top Maps and background music Sample of the background music in Chikor Castle Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Sub Dungeons